randomtooia_shopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Party 2012
Stuff for the Christmas Party. Ideas *Christmassy decorations and stuff. KD --Cylly1512 (T ) 16:41, November 10, 2012 (UTC) *A Secret Santa service :D --Broseph16 (talk) 18:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) *Christmas Around the World, and another secret place :P -- (talk) 20:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *A Santa Sleigh Ride to the North Pole, with a Christmas Village including the Toy Shop, the Bakery and Santa's Workshop! (Perfect example is based off of Christmas Party 2007 on CP, Similar to that!) Also, how about an Advent Calendar with Daily Free Items?-Brookelas **We're already doing the advent calendar, the sleigh ride is a pretty good idea. We could hook up an SWF from archives to it? --Cylly1512 (T ) 13:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) **Hmm... I dunno about the Bakery. I'll draw it if I have time at the end. -- (talk) 01:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ***I think the Bakery is a nice idea, but North Pole, I'm not sure... --Cylly1512 (T ) 07:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *Anyways, with the Christmas Around The World, I think that since we have many people from other countries at the CPS, they could like set up their own little Christmas Around the World for their country, so we have more of them? --Cylly1512 (T ) 07:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Mascots *Rockhopper? Cadence? --Cylly1512 (T ) 16:41, November 10, 2012 (UTC) *Aunt Arctic --Broseph16 (talk) 18:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Plot (Bro and CK) Ok, so I was thinking after the party, we have some idiot (Herbert or Rookie) turn on the recycling plant with all the coins and money still in it. The gold coins melt and clog the plant which causes it to explode, and we have to rebuild the thing in time for Earth Day. -- (talk) 13:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was thinking that the government or something planned on donating all the WB$, but herbert or rookie hit the on switch and then there's free WB$ furniture for christmas :P Then later on before the earth day party it gets destroyed so we have a scavenger hunt for the blue prints because nobody can re-build it :S 18:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Free WB$ Furniture? No, me and Bro planned to do the Santa's Workshop with a Toy Store where all donations are made. But most of the ideas are cool! :P --Cylly1512 (T ) 13:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Toy ideas (For Cylly) *Rubik's Cube (Done) *Toy Train (Done) *Learning Blocks (Done) *Yo-yo (Done) *Jack-in-a-Box (Done) *Teddy Bear (Done) RubiksCube.png|Rubik's Cube ToyTrain.png|Toy Train WoodenBlocksWithLetters.png|Learning Blocks YoYo.png|Yo-yo Jack-in-a-Box.png|Jack-in-a-Box TeddyBear.png|Teddy Bear Bro's progress report (November 26th) Ok guys. I've finished practically all my graphics for the party, except for the bakery and the North Pole which in all honesty, do we really need? The rest I have to do is assemble everything which is a piece of cake, and I'll whip that up a few days before the party. I'm stopping here because there's a cool video I want to me. -- (talk) 01:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Free Items/Advent Calendar *I'm gonna add 'em here. ChristmasHoodie.png|Christmas Hoodie|link=Advent Calendar/14 GoldenSnowflakeCostume.png|Golden Snowflake Costume|link=Advent Calendar/15 BakeryBackground.png|Bakery Background|link=Advent Calendar/16 ChristmasTunic.png|Christmas Tunic|link=Advent Calendar/17 PrettyBlueOrnamentCostume.png|Pretty Blue Ornament Costume|link=Advent Calendar/18 VeryLightGingerbreadManCostume.png|Very Light Gingerbread Man Costume|link=Advent Calendar/19 WinterWonderlandGlobe.png|Winter Wonderland Globe|link=Advent Calendar/20 TheSilverStar.png|The Silver Star|link=Advent Calendar/21 WhiteOrnamentCostume.png|White Ornament Costume|link=Advent Calendar/22 SantaIsComingToTownTShirt.png|"Santa Is Coming To Town!" T-Shirt|link=Advent Calendar/23 WhiteChristmasTreeCostume.png|White Christmas Tree Costume|link=Advent Calendar/24 SignThisChristmasShirt.png|Sign This Christmas Shirt (Everyone can sign it!)|link=Advent Calendar/25 Logos File:Christmas2012Logo.png|Chill's first logo File:Christmas2012Logo2.png|Chill's second logo